


Letting Life Catch Up

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, Sanvers become moms, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: Set directly after the Season 2 Finale.Alex and Maggie have a conversation about the proposal she made on the DEO balcony, Maggie reveals a big part of her life recently resurfaced. Alex promise to help her navigate the rising waters.orMaggie had a daughter a long time ago. Alex is thrilled about it.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Jamie Sawyer, Maggie Sawyer & Jamie Sawyer, Maggie Sawyer/Alex Danvers
Comments: 16
Kudos: 155
Collections: Secret Sanvers | A Sanvers Winter Holiday 2019 Event





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintersquay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersquay/gifts).



> Inspired by Jamie Sawyer from one of the comics.
> 
> Merry Christmas!

The sky is dark, clouds obscuring the stars above National City. The area is still reeling from the day spent fighting alien invaders, though the victors have long retired to rest and lick their wounds. Alex’s apartment is quiet, windows covered with additional sheets, they made plans to sleep well into the next day. 

Alex stirs in her sleep, she turns inward on her bed, reaching out to Maggie as if by instinct. Her wish to cradle her fiancée against her body is thwarted: the only warmth she finds is the warmth left on the covers. Maggie’s absence is enough to wake her up, a pout on her lips. As her eyes open, a sliver of unwelcome light assault her eyes, coming from the fridge in the kitchen. It’s a small mercy that Maggie’s silhouette obscures the full light. 

Maggie’s rummaging through the various items in the fridge, grumbling through her teeth. Just as she retrieves the bread from the back of the fridge, she’s surprised by Alex’s voice. She whirls around, eyes wide like she just got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. 

“How’re you still awake?” Alex croaks, her voice full of sleep, her arm wraps around Maggie’s waist and she rests her chin against her shoulder.

“I couldn’t sleep and I got hungry.” Maggie wriggles in the hug, freeing herself from Alex’s hold. She focuses her attention back on making her sandwich. 

Alex retreat to the nearest seat, hugging herself in the process as she watches Maggie work on her snack. “What’s bothering you?” 

“We fought off an alien invasion. I don’t… I don’t feel great.” her shoulders drop, a heavy sigh escapes her, she almost gives up on the sandwich. 

Alex tries to leave it at that, but the silence is just too heavy, too deep, too laced with meaning for her to ignore for long. “Is that all there is to it?” 

It takes way too much time for Maggie to come up with the answer. “Yes.” and it sounds so inauthentic that she relents. “No.” 

Alex risks getting closer again, though not within hugging distance this time. “Talk to me.” 

“I’m feeling cornered.” Maggie turns around, leaning back against the counter. When Alex takes a step back, she shakes her head no. “Not like that.” 

Alex’s eyes narrow and Maggie knows now she’s gotten on her girlfriend’s nerves right there. 

Maggie’s eyes fill with tears, but she does her best not to let them spill, pushing down the rush of emotions. “Everything is happening in the wrong order and it’s making me out to be an asshole, without giving me the choice not to be one.” 

Alex tilts her head, her eyes widen and her lips twists in a questioning expression. “You’re not being an ass, I’m just worried about you.” 

Maggie’s expression twists a little, her lips tremble and her eyes close. “I said yes too fast...” 

Alex’s expression goes blank, and she freezes into place, her body tenses at the sudden fear that wraps a cold grasp around her heart. 

“I don’t… I don’t want to break up, Alex.” Maggie steps just a little closer, like she’s trying not to scare Alex away. “But we said we loved each other, like, two weeks ago and we aren’t even living together officially! I… still had things to tell you, things I wanted to learn about you.”

Alex take a step towards Maggie, reassured in part at least, she takes her girlfriend’s hands between hers. “I’m too tired to say anything rational about any of this, so can we… can we talk about it tomorrow?” 

Maggie gives a longing look to her unfinished sandwich and then back to Alex. Her girlfriend tugs her toward the bed. “Are-are you sure? I can sleep on the couch if you’d prefer.” 

“Maggie, come to bed. Please.” Alex pleads, her eyes almost closing on their own. 

And they do, they fall into bed. They hold each other and, once they are huddled beneath the sheets and comforter, a soft veil of silence falls over the apartment and it remains unbroken for a while. 

“I know you’re not asleep.” Alex mumbles against Maggie’s shoulder. 

“I’m still thinking about my sandwich.” Maggie grumbles. 

Alex gives Maggie’s butt a little love tap. “Maggie.” she gives her girlfriend a playful warning. 

Maggie reaches for her cellphone on her nightstand. “I know you want to wait until morning, but I won’t be able to sleep if I don’t tell you now.” 

“I’m listening.” Alex tightens her hold around Maggie, applying as much focus as her tired state allows. 

Maggie opens her cellphone and soon, the screen display a rather lengthy text messaging history. She takes a deep breath and takes a dive, dizzy before the words are evened out. “I have a daughter.” 

Alex sits up like a spring and stares down at Maggie, wide eyes and mouth agape in surprise. “What!?” 

“Yeah.” Maggie sits up too, trying to conceal her tears, swiping at her eyes. “It happened a while ago, I was twenty. I thought maybe I was Bi back then. I was wrong.” she shakes her head. “We had Jamie, and it immediately fell apart. I’d wake up everyday screaming inside.” she waves the details off, they're too much right now.  


Alex is still staring at Maggie, she reaches out to grab her hand however, squeezing it comfortingly. 

“I... I didn’t have any money, I didn’t have anyone supporting me. When we broke up, I couldn’t provide basic stuff for her on my own. So I let him have custody, and he was so angry, he made sure I got nothing. It’s why I left Gotham.” She sets the phone down in Alex’s lap. “That was a messy breakup.” 

Alex sets the phone aside, unable to focus on the writing for the moment. “Does he wants you back?” 

“No. But he apologized for a few things. He says Jamie’s asking a lot of questions about her m… about me.” Maggie hides her face in her hands. “This is something you should’ve known before you proposed to me!” 

Alex squeezes Maggie’s hand and places a kiss on her knuckles. “I’m so sorry. What do you want to do?” 

“She just wants a mom, her mom. That’s all she’s asking. And he’s okay with it now. We’re still fixing stuff.” Maggie wipes at her eyes. “I want to take this chance.” 

There’s a short moment of silence. Maggie looks toward Alex, thinking she’s fallen asleep. Alex’s smile grows, gently watered by the tears rolling down her cheeks. “I’m taking my proposal back, Maggie.” as she speaks, she pulls her against her side and clings almost too hard. “I’m sorry I rushed. I’ll do it right next time.” her voice breaks. “But now, I want you to know that I’m here for you and your daughter. Any way you want.”

Maggie turns her head, burying her face against Alex’s chest. “Please.” 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During which Maggie and Alex slowly connect with Jamie and find ways to make her part of their lives, even at long distance.

Connecting with a child you've never had contact with is easier said than done. Maggie knows this and lets her daughter set the pace at which everything progresses. It seems her Ex is genuine, even if every conversation with him is difficult.

It's a Saturday night, and it's the first game night since the invasion had been defeated. Lena's there, James, Winn and J'onn come in a little late but carrying all the evening's food and drinks. The group settles for some friendly poker amongst themselves. Alex deals the hand and Maggie rolls her eyes the moment she looks at her cards. 

"Damn it Danvers, this isn't strip poker! You should give me a good hand!" The detective joins the laughter when the super friends make a dozen innuendoes with her protests. 

Right as the laughter dies down, Maggie's phone rings, and she looks over at the number. Her eyes grow wide in terror and she leaves the room, going to hide in Kara's bedroom, closing the curtains behind her. 

She hears the little conversation it sparks with Alex and the rest of the group. But it fades away as she answers. "Hello?" 

A soft, shy response comes. The mere sound of Jamie’s voice brings tears to Maggie’s eyes "Hi, It's me."

"Jamie?" the question almost drowns in the flood of feelings rising in her chest. 

"Yes, is this a bad time?" the girl is almost crying already. 

"No, it will never be a bad time for you to call." Maggie has to force her voice to carry the words. "I'm so happy I can finally hear your voice!" 

"Me too." Jamie gathers her wits for a moment. "I couldn't find a picture of you on Facebook. Do you want to send me one?" 

"I'll do it after I get off the phone and stop crying" Maggie chuckles, wiping her cheeks from the tears. She feels her heart sink, no topic comes to mind, no idea as to what to say next. An earlier piece of conversation with the girl’s father provides a salutary topic. "I heard you had a report card this week? How d’you do?" 

"I did okay. Except for art, I flunked that one." Jamie admits, in a half mumble. 

"Why?" Maggie asks, surprised more than anything else. 

"I don't know. The teacher didn't like my flag project?" Jamie giggles, the sound full of mischief. 

"Oh? What was the flag you made?" Maggie is already trying to stifle her laughter. 

“It was rainbow flag! I didn't realize what it meant at first.” Jamie’s tone soften “That's how me and dad started to talk about you"

Maggie opens her mouth and nothing comes, no words, no sounds. She swallows the tears and sobs. Her throat tightens. “Sorry.” She sneaks the word out in a breath. 

“You didn’t have a choice.” Jamie declares. “I’m just sad that I don’t know you.” 

“I’m sad about that too.” Tears fall as she speaks. “I want to plan some time for you, when we can call or talk by Skype or something.” 

“I was hoping to do that too!” Jamie clicks her pen papers rustles. “I think Sundays would be good!” 

And so they plan for a while, setting up a little schedule between them when they’ll be free to talk. It takes about half an hour before Maggie re-emerges from the bedroom, planning done. She throws a bunch of tissues into the trashcan before retaking her seat, at Alex’s side. 

The group watches her in silence, apparently, they decided to wait for her to play. There’s a few more empty beer bottles at the table now too. “Is everything all right?” Kara asks. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry I didn’t expect her call tonight.” Maggie’s voice is hoarse and raspy. She leans into Alex’s hug. “That was my daughter.” 

The collective gasp of surprise seems to amuse Alex to no end. As does the ensuing group hug.

* * *

It continues by building familiarity. Jamie texts during lunch at school and Maggie replies as soon as she can sit down. Maggie calls every other day, just to chat about the day, sometimes to answer a few questions regarding her daughter’s homework. 

The fact that Alex sometimes whispers the answers to Maggie when the topic is a bit out of her reach, is never acknowledged. 

They start video calls the Sunday on the week following the first call. It lasts a minute, neither of them able to stop crying from seeing the other. They try again the next night. Jamie shows her mother a drawing she did of her. 

“Now I understand why all parents show off their kids’ drawing.” She says, flopping down next to Alex that night. 

“What’d she draw?” Alex set aside her book and gathers Maggie in her arm. 

“Me.” Maggie does her best to hide her face against Alex’s chest. 

“Did you ask her to send it to you? So you can have it framed?” Alex teases her, kissing the top of her head.

“Ah fuck, I should’ve done that.” Maggie escapes Alex’s arms to open her phone. She sends a text message to Jamie, asking her to do just that. All the while Alex laughs.

Jamie replies quickly that she’ll send it with a letter soon. 

“Would you mind speaking to her?” Maggie asks, returning to her. 

“I think I’d prefer it if you wait until she asks about it by herself.” Alex answers almost without missing a beat. “I absolutely love watching you from the couch, bonding with Jamie. I’d hate to mess with that before she’s ready.” 

“I’m only asking because I can tell she’s obviously working her way around to it slowly.” Maggie says. “I figured I should ask before it happens.” 

“I’ll be there for it when she does.” Alex kisses Maggie’s cheek.

Maggie’s reply come soft, shy and hidden against Alex’s shirt. “Please.” 

* * *

**A month later**

* * *

About half an hour into the Skype call, which is when they both tend to end the conversation, Jamie asks the question. “Hey mom, do you have a girlfriend?” 

Maggie’s eyes widen and her eyebrows raise up, amused by it. “I was wondering when you’d ask about that.” she takes a deep breath. “I do have a girlfriend.” 

“Talk to me about her!” Jamie asks with a shining smile. 

Maggie closes her eyes, the warmth in her heart blossoming into something intense. “Her name is Alexandra, but everyone calls her Alex. She has a sister named Kara. She works for the FBI and she’s a fierce person. She’s also very smart, she’s a medical doctor and has helped me on several cases so far.” 

Jamie giggles, like only a child can when faced with someone in love. “Is she a good girlfriend?” 

“Alex is a great girlfriend. She’s protective and caring. She’s been there for me when I know other people wouldn’t have.” Maggie takes a deep breath. “She’s beautiful and I’m definitely going to kiss her after we finish this.” 

“Do you think she’d mind being there for our next Skype call?” Jamie asks, drawing something on the side. It’s a little heart with ‘Maggie + Alex’ written in it.

“I know she wouldn’t mind, we talked about it a bit.” Maggie sends a picture through Skype messenger, that Alex and her took just to send to her daughter. Kara took the picture. Alex is hugging Maggie from behind and Maggie’s holding the framed drawing from Jamie in her hand. 

“Why did you frame that drawing, it’s terrible!” Jamie flails her arms and hides herself off of the camera. 

“It’s the first drawing of me that my daughter has done. It’s the most precious piece of art I’ve ever owned.” Maggie smiles, even as tears fills her eyes.

Jamie wipes at her eyes and seems to be unable to speak. She does a little wave with her hand and blow her mother a kiss through the screen. The call ends. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jamie joins the family in more ways than one.

The holidays that year arrives a little too fast for everyone’s taste. Jamie refuses to leave her comfort zone. Leaving her home and city to visit her mother, however short the visit might be is just too much. Maggie on the other hand takes the news with difficulty. The only time she tries to put on a smile that week is when she’s speaking to her daughter through Skype. 

Alex bravely weathers the many iterations that Maggie’s soured mood takes during that time. Thus, she takes it upon herself to change the situation for the better. She searches through her girlfriend’s phone to find her ex’s number, all whilst Maggie’s in the shower. She jots down the number and calls him the next morning, right after Maggie leaves for work.

“Yes?” The man’s voice is a deep baritone tone, there’s an underlying current of urgency in the response. 

“Mister Buchanan?” Alex asks, quickly reviewing the little notes she kept for herself. “I’m Alex Danvers, Maggie’s girlfriend!” 

The man almost drops his phone and she can hear a door closing behind him. “Something the matter?” he speaks in a hushed voice now. 

“Something minor, no need for alarm.” Alex says with a little smile creeping onto her. “I was calling to… maybe discuss plans for the holidays.” 

He laughs, there’s something almost musical about the depth of the joy. “I was hoping either of you would reach out for something like that.” 

“Maggie doesn’t want to disrespect Jamie’s decision by pressing the matter.” Alex explains. “She’s heartbroken about it though, so I’d like to find a solution if we can.” 

“I imagine she is. I’d suggest you visit during the holidays, probably after christmas, some kind of activity with her for an afternoon. I’d invite you over for dinner too, but I’m certain Maggie would dislike me making the offer.” Another door opens and closes.

“How much of these limits are your decision?” Alex asks, short sigh mask the depth of her exasperation. 

“Miss Danvers. I’m balancing between fixing the mistakes I made with Maggie and not making my daughter pay for them.” He explains, calmly. “So I’m erring on the side of caution and prudence for now.” 

Alex smiles a little, despite herself. “I understand. Thank you for trying.” she clears her throat, to conceal the tremors in her voice. “Do you have any dates that would work best for you two?” 

The sound of pages being flipped. “I can move some stuff around too if it comes down to it. But the ideal moment would be on either the 28th or 29th.” 

“I have to ask Maggie for her schedule, but either of those should be workable. I can contact you again when I can plan more.” Alex declares. 

“I look forward to it. I got to focus on work now.” 

* * *

Jamie agrees heartily about her mother visiting them during the holidays. She’s so happy in fact that she spoils the surprise Alex was preparing for Maggie that evening! Calling her in all haste the moment that her father asks her about it. Time slows down to a crawl while they wait for the fateful day. 

Maggie is giddier than anything Alex has ever seen her during that trip. She can’t stop bouncing her legs during the drive from National City to Gotham, she can’t stop switching the channel on the radio. As the trip grows longer, Maggie’s nerves rises and Alex’s patience gets tested. By day 2 of the road trip, Alex is gripping the driving wheel so tightly, her knuckles are white.

They reach Gotham with the sunrise, the long shadows cast by the tall architecture cast a strangely gloomy allure onto the city. The snow clings to the gargoyles, the statues and the various streets fixtures. Graffiti depicting bats is everywhere.

They park the car near the outdoor ice rink. It’s in the middle of Gotham’s main square and the Wayne enterprise logo is all over it. Not a lot of people are there already, but the rink is open. 

Maggie steps out of the car and opens the trunk, looking for the bag with their own skates in them. “It’s in the big blue bag, right?” 

Alex is surveying the entrance to the ice rink, trying to spot Jamie and her father and it seems they’ve yet to arrive. “Yep, the Supergirl bag. It’s at the bottom.” 

Alex wears a hoodie along with a set of thermal clothes designed by the D.E.O. it’s a rather flattering look on her. Maggie is wearing a heavy looking blue winter coat with a police patch on it.

After withdrawing the proper bag, Maggie joins Alex and together they make it to the edge of the ice proper. “I just hope she doesn’t get cold feet and decides not to show up.” Maggie barely speaks up, whispering her fear, almost hoping Alex doesn’t hear it. 

“If that’s the case, then Mr. Buchanan will call me and we’ll see what we can do from there”. Alex takes a seat on a bench and removes her boots, setting her hockey-like skates before her. 

Maggie’s own skates are a little girlier. White with pink lace and much slimmer. She puts them on whilst still standing. “I hope it doesn’t come to that.” 

Maggie’s phone ring at that moment, just as she takes her first steps on the ice. She picks up fast, holding on to the ramp to avoid falling during the call. “Yes?” 

“Hi! Sorry we’re late, we’re picking up hot chocolate and coffee, what do you like?” Jamie asks, just a little too loudly. 

“I like my coffee black and no sugar.” Maggie says, smiling brightly.

“Ew! And what about Alex?” Maggie can hear Jamie writing something down. 

Maggie fumbles her first response to the question and gives the information after a few tries. “She likes her hot chocolate very sweet.”

“All right, we’ll be there soon!” Jamie ends the call

Maggie just starts skating on the ice afterwards. She hides her phone back in one of her coat pockets.

Alex laughs, chasing after her and catching up rather easily, though it looks like they’re racing. Speeding past the few people on the ice already, earning both laughter and scowls. 

On their third lap around the field Maggie slows down and stops a few feet away from the entrance. Jamie is standing there, waving shyly. Maggie opens her arms, quietly, welcoming, and she kneels, all without a word. 

Jamie walks onto the ice, toward her mother and they embrace each other. “You’re real!” she exclaims. Like Maggie’s very existence had been in doubt.

Maggie holds her daughter, tight against herself. She can’t help but let all her tears flow over the dam. “I love you. I never stopped loving you. I won’t ever stop.” 

The father watches from a distance, holding the tray with their drinks. He’s a tall man, bald and square-jawed. He has a similar coat as the one Maggie wears. When Alex joins him off of the rink, he offers her the drink and they watch on quietly. 

They look at the beautiful moment before them. Maggie and Jamie, mother and daughter hugging for the first time in forever, crying quietly, as the snow falls around them. 

* * *

**One Year Later**

* * *

After meeting Jamie at the Ice Rink and spending the day with her, Alex becomes more invested than she was before. She sneaks a few texts messages to Jamie, from time to time. Sometimes it’s helping make Maggie feel better after a gruesome day, other times it’s urging Maggie to check in with her daughter when Jamie seems off. 

During their Skype calls, it’s frequent that Alex is present, though she leaves space for Maggie to be alone with her daughter. More and more, Jamie drags her into it, anyway. She demands Alex’s opinion or advice. Both women are wise to it, but they let it happen, they let Jamie set the pace. 

Through the year, they meet three times in person. Once to speak with a lawyer to settle the differences as amicably as possible, another to meet with the judge that grants Maggie visitation and custody rights. The third time is to celebrate Jamie’s birthday. 

The holidays are approaching fast and Maggie sits in their bed, while Alex is out chasing a dangerous criminal alongside Kara. She presses the call button for her daughter and lies back in bed. 

“Hi mom!” Jamie answers, jubilant. “I thought you were going to Skype me?” 

“Sorry! I need to be discreet tonight and the computer is in the middle of the living room.” Maggie’s explanation, while true, is not the entirety of why. 

“Oh, so you have friends over?” 

“No, I just don’t want to get caught in the middle of this conversation. I have a few surprises I want to plan with you. For Alex.” Maggie sit up in bed, unable to keep still for very long. “Do you think you could come over for Christmas or New Year this time around?” 

“Grandma always have these huge evening for Christmas that are SO fun? So is it okay if we plan for New Year?” Jamie asks, her voice small and soft. 

Maggie smiles and falls back into bed rolling from side to side, much of her anxiety gone. “I’d love to have you over for New Year! I’ll speak with Alex later to coordinate everything. I’ll call your dad tonight or tomorrow.” 

Jamie cheers. “I can’t wait to see you again!” 

Maggie grabs the nearby pillow and holds it to her chest, a small comfort in the face of difficult questions. “Jamie, do you like Alex?” 

Jamie giggles at the question. “I do, she makes you happy!” 

Maggie squeezes the pillow against her chest. “I might need your help with something then.” 

* * *

Jamie shows up on the 29th of December, one day early. She knocks on the door at Alex’s apartment, carrying a backpack and a suitcase. Maggie’s still at work when she arrives. They surprise Maggie with her favorite meal and christmas movie (Diehard, Jamie’s old enough now). Jamie falls asleep that night, curled on their couch and wakes up in the morning with the scent of waffles filling the apartment. 

They spend the 30th together, Alex, Maggie and Jamie, visiting the various Holidays art expositions in museum and open air areas. They eat out at Noonan’s for dinner and meet up with Kara. The reporter makes a point to specifically invite Jamie over for the new years celebration at Lena’s the next day. 

On the morning of the 31st, Alex wakes up and slips out of bed without waking Maggie up. She goes to the Kitchen in her Camo PJs and finds Jamie already there, eating a bowl of cereal and with a glass of orange juice. Neither of the items were in her fridge or reserves last night when they came back. “Where d’you get the groceries?” Alex asks, leaning on the island, facing Jamie. 

“There’s a store that does deliveries two blocks from here, I ordered with the app.” Jamie offers mischief in the form of a smile. “And I paid with my debit card.” 

Alex shakes her head. “Do you have the receipt?” When Jamie hands it over, she reads it and nods. “Next time, please just wake us up. You shouldn’t have to pay for this stuff. It’s our job to feed you!” 

Jamie shrugs, her face turning a particular shade of red. “Sorry.” 

Alex laughs and circle around the kitchen island to give the girl a warm hug. “There’s nothing to apologize for. I just feel bad you had to do all this just to get breakfast.” 

“I could have made toast and gotten water instead.” Jamie leans into Alex’s hug.

“You could have, yes.” Alex ends the hug and goes for her wallet in the pocket of her leather jacket, hanging from the hook. She folds a $10 bill and hands it over to Jamie. “Here, I don’t want you to pay for food when you stay here.” 

Jamie looks at the offered money,uncertain about accepting it. “Why not?” 

Without missing a beat. “You’re family, Jamie. I take care of my family.” 

The girl takes the money, smiling. “All right.” 

Maggie joins them in the kitchen a moment later, pretending she didn’t see the little moment between Alex and Jamie. 

* * *

They gather at Lena’s high-rise apartment. It’s a private, warm little affair that would have been a little on the boring side were it not for Jamie’s presence, which turns it into an impromptu game night. 

It helps that everyone had some christmas gifts for her ready, without prompting from Maggie or Alex. Though they kind of suspect Kara’s to blame. 

Lena discreetly gives Maggie an envelope, which contains the details of an account for Jamie’s higher education. “That’s a lot of numbers.” Maggie says when she sneaks a peek to it. 

James offers a new phone and spends a bit of the evening teaching Jamie how to take amazing pictures using it. 

Kara gives her an autographed picture of Supergirl along with the pen with which the girl of steel signed it. 

Winn got her a pair of gloves that allow her to keep her hand warm and use her phone, along with a few high tech accessories for the new phone. When asked if he made them, he gives Maggie a thumbs up. 

J’onn for his part gives her a gift card at one of the local build-a-bear. “It’s definitely something you should do before you return to Gotham, to bring a little souvenir from the city.” 

They play a few games with cards, which either Alex or Lena wins. Then they talk about bringing out Monopoly and the group decides against it when they notice how close the clock is getting to midnight. 

Once they decide against monopoly, Maggie disappears from the living room, hiding on the balcony, to soothe her growing nerves. 

Jamie approaches Alex while she’s mixing Lena a drink. “Hey, Alex.” she offers a large brown envelope to her. “Something from me.” 

Lena smiles at the exchange, she grabs her drink and watches from the other side of the counter. 

“Well, thank you!” Alex pulls the paper from inside free and it’s a drawing made with various shades of charcoal pencils. It depicts Maggie and Alex, sitting together smiling. The thing that draws Alex’s attention the most is the signature and title at the bottom. ‘Chosen Family by Jamie B Sawyer’. “Wow. You told me you were taking classes, they paid off.” Her voice trembles slightly.

Jamie reaches up with her hand and wipes a tear off of Alex’s cheek. “Mom’s looking for you, I think she wants to kiss you for New Year.” 

Alex pulls Jamie into a quick hug, kissing the top of her head. “Thank you so much. I’ll have this framed.” After ruffling Jamie’s hair a bit, she makes her way to the balcony where Maggie is staring out at the city below. 

Maggie smiles when Alex joins her side. “Did you like your gift?” 

Alex sniffles audibly, and she doesn’t offer any verbal answers, though she nods with vigor. 

“You’re definitely going soft on me.” Maggie teases, bumping her hips into Alex’s. 

“Uh-huh.” Alex kisses Maggie’s cheek, still sniffling. 

Maggie turns to look, really look, at Alex. Even though she’s crying, there’s joy hidden behind the tears and choked sobs. “Alex…” she whispers the name, like it’s a compliment. 

“Did you see the drawing?” Alex says, forcing her voice to function. 

Maggie shakes her head. “No, I haven’t.” 

“You should.” She clears her throat again.

“Before I do that…” Maggie slinks closer and takes Alex’s chin with one hand, like she’s about to kiss her. “You make my life better at every step and you make it easy to walk like you. I love everything about you, soul and body, but especially your butt.” They both giggle a bit. “I’m glad the bad stuff about me didn’t make you run away. And that the good stuff made you think it was a good idea to be stuck in a car with me for almost a week.” 

“Maggie…” Alex tries to speak, but her thumb brushes over her lips and the words die on it. 

Maggie’s free hand quickly dips into her pocket and she holds up a ring, glistening in the dim lights that reaches the balcony. “Alex Danvers, will you marry me?” 

Alex nods again, offering her hand for Maggie to put the ring in. Wordless, she melts into the kiss that follows. She hears their friends’ applause gathering near the door to the balcony and laughs a little when the kiss is over. 

Jamie joins them on the balcony and both women open their arms to welcome her into their hug. The girl wriggles free when it grows longer than she has patience and slips the drawing’s envelope into Maggie’s hand. “I want you to see it.” she whispers. 

Alex sniffles even as she smirks, watching every second of Maggie’s reaction. 

Maggie goes back inside, to avoid the drawing catching the wind and falling off the balcony. She pulls it from the balcony. Her eyes widen in surprise, the drawing display a drastic improvement in Jamie’s skills from last time. She doesn’t notice the signature until Alex draw her attention to it. “Sawyer?” the question is a gasp of surprise. 

Jamie smiles and nods. “Dad helped me change it.” 

After both Alex and Maggie dry their tears, they settle down to watch a movie (home alone 2) with the rest of the super-friends. Something’s changed tonight between them, for the better. It’s a new beginning, a new year, a new family. 


End file.
